Booth's Breaking In
by dm300charmed
Summary: Booth and wendell are made slaves to hodgins and sweets. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the tv series Bones. This story in no way are a representation of the true sexuality of the actors and are all copyright to Kathy Riechs and the Fox Network.

Bones

Special Agent Seely Booth had invited Dr. Lance Sweets, Wendell Bray and Dr. Jack Hodgins round to his apartment to watch the game. About half an hour later Booth went into the kitchen to get some beer, as he came out of the fridge and felt a needle slide into his arm and as he fell he saw the outline of Hodgins.

Booth awoke slowly, he tried to sit up but found his arms handcuffed to his bed above his head, this woke him up and he looked up and saw that he was only wearing his boxers and as his eyes followed his body down and when he reached the bottom of the bed he noticed that Hodgins, Sweets and Wendell were all looking at him and they too were only in their boxers apart from Wendell who was also wearing a collar. "Well look who's awake" said Hodgins.  
"What...what's going on?" "You, Booth are going to join our little group here" replied Sweets "what little group?"  
"Well me and Sweets here got together just after we started to work together and we tamed Wendell here to serve us and for our pleasure after him and angela broke up." said hodgins.  
Wendell nodded. "And now you will join him"  
"I don't think so" yelled Booth, "You can do what you want but leave me out of it."  
"We couldn't do that agent booth, your just too hot." Stated Sweets.

Booth was speechless and just stared at Wendell and felt sorry for him, being forced to do these things. "Right" said Hodgins, "let's get started, Wendell remove all boxers and we'll begin."  
Wendell pulled down his own boxers first to reveal a hard 8incher that bobbed. He moved onto Booth and pulled his off to reveal his soft 4inches he went to Hodgins and pulled of his to reveal another hard 8inches then finally Sweets with a hard 7incher. Wendell then knelt and began to lick the tip of Sweets rod. He lapped up the pre-cum that was oozing from the slit, he then took the whole 7inches in his mouth, bobbing up and down licking the whole shaft. Sweets began to pant and when it looked like he was about to cum, wendell removed himself, stepped out of the way and Sweets let his load go all over Booth. Booth just looked at him and said "just leave me alone."  
"oh no" said Hodgins "your mine now" and with that he moved towards Booth and scooped up some cum and fed it to Wendell, licked his fingers and got somemore and fed Sweets his own cum and then he licked Booth clean.

As much as he hated it, as Hodgins was licking him he began to get hard and buy the time hodgins had finished he was fully hard. "Well it looks like someone is having fun."  
Booth just turned his head away. Hodgins nodded towards Sweets and Wendell and they both went to each side of Booth and lifted up and held his legs. He struggled but with both of them holding him they then each began with one hand to play with his nipples. Hodgins then turned around revealling him to be suited up and he stuck two lubbed fingers up his virgin hole. Booth began to moan with pain and pleasure, Hodgins removed his fingers and then shoved his dick up Booth's ass, the Shock caused Booth to shake and then moan more.  
Wendell swaped hands and then used his right to wank Booth off.  
Hodguns began to moan as well and then they both blew there loads at the same 's load splattered all of there chests and wendell's hand. Wendell lifted his hand to his mouth to lick clean when Booth said "No let me" He hesitated but then lowered his hand to Booth who began to lap up his own spunk. While Sweets removed the condom and licked him clean Hodgins said "Great, we'll have you a slave mate for Wendell soon enough" and he pulled Wendell by his colllar and forced his tonge into Wendell's waiting mouth.

To be continued

comments and suggestions appriciated please to delliotm93 


	2. Chapter 2

This story is based on the tv series Bones. This story in no way are a representation of the true sexuality of the actors and are all copyright to Kathy Riechs and the Fox Network.

Bones ~ part 2

Previously Booth was suprised by Hodgins, Sweets and a tamed Wendell. He was tied up and forced to enjoy male on male sex and did. he was informed that he shall soon be a slave like Wendell.

-  
now

When Wendell and Hodgins broke apart, Sweets had finished licking him clean and he picked up a needle and said "soon Booth, soon, you will join Wendell as a slave for our pleasure, but first the conditioning" and with that everything went black for Booth as the needle was removed.  
When Booth woke up he found his hands still tied behind his back but he was upright on a chair in his living room now. He was still naked except for two little devices attacke to his nipples and a cock ring with a similar device on it. "Great now we can begin" said Sweets as he stepped forward. He pressed play on the dvd player infrount of Booth and the screen jumped into life with a video of Wendell sitting on a chair in what Booth recognised as Hodgins's living room wearing the same devices that Booth was.

Wendell looked very exhausted and red around his nipple areas. Hodgins and Sweets appeared on the screen and Hodgins said "I think we can try a test run now" and with that he uncuffed Wendell and returned to beside Sweets but facing the wall. "kneel" as he knelt Sweets pushed a green button on the small remote he was holding and a wave of pleasure flashed across Wendell's face "rim Hodgins" said Sweets, Wendell approached Hodgins crack and as he was about to reach it he pulled away and said "i can't" and with that Sweets pressed a red button on the remote he was holding and a look of pain appeared on Wendell's face "I won't" another push of the red button, more pain, "ok,ok" and with that he stuck his tonge in Hodgins's hole and Hodgins began to moan as did Wendell after a push of the green button.  
Sweets turned of the TV and faced Booth. "simple psycology," he said. "Following orders is associated with pleasure and disobediance with pain, soon the subject will follow all orders and instructions without the use of devices" "yeah" agreed Hodgins. "Wendell, rim me" and without a second of hesitation he began to work on his master's hole.  
"Soon you will be the same Booth" "Never" which earned him a push of the red button.

"On your feet" said Hodgins after wendell had finished. Booth reluctantly stood up and as the pleasure washed over him he thought how he had enjoyed their little session earlier more than he would have liked but he didn't want to become a slave like Wendell so he would fight.  
"I may have liked earlier but i will not be a slave" he turned and went to leave the room but fell to his knees as he was hit by intense pain.  
"Oh no you don't" said Sweets "now come here and we'll start again"  
"no" more pain "come here" he relented and went towards the three men. He relaxed a little as the pleasure washed over him. "now kneel" more pleasure. "put Wendell's cock in your mouth." "Get lost!" exclaimed Booth, more pain. again he relented.

This continued for a few hours, Booth was exhausted after experincing lots of pain and pleasure and having blown, rimmed and been fucked by all three men. "Time for a test run" said Hodgins and he undid Booths Cuffs. Booth had lost his will and was very sore.  
"Stand" said sweets. Booth Stood, his 9 inch rod still hard having not blown his load himself. He was now at the point where he loved being used by these men. Hodgins addressed Wendell and said "Bend over," he of course complied. "Booth you are going to fuck Wendell" said Sweets. "I don't know" hesitated Booth. Sweets pressed the red button and said "no hesitation, now fuck wendell."  
Booth reached for the pile of condoms and lube that Hodgins had placed earlier on and suited up he the squeezed a tube of cherry lube around his fingers and up wendell's ass the procceded to add three fingers to the hole as well. After making sure Wendell's ass was ready he thrust his cock up the ass and began to pull out and push in again slowly, he could feel Wendell's hole close around his cock and with that pleasure as well as the amount he was getting from the green button was too much and he let his load loose. Him and Wendell collapsed to the floor exhausted and his will broken.  
"Stand up both of you" said Hodgins. neither hesitated, "hand wendell you condom Booth and he shall drink" both complied. Sweets removed the devices from Booth's nipples and cock. When wendell had finished lapping up the cum, Hodgins and sweets had them both stand to attention and pose to make sure the conditioning had stuck. When they were satisfied they looked at each other and grinned, now the real fun could begin.

to be continued...

comments and suggestions about new characters or anything greatly appriciated. delliotm93 .uk 


End file.
